otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Natural-Animal
The following items are available for crafting under the Natural-Animal category: Anae Stork A three-foot-tall bird with a curved yellow beak, long neck, green eyes and white and yellow feathers. Baronessfish A blunt-nosed, two foot long bluish-black fish, with crescent-shaped, yellowish markings near the gills. Beef Bull About five feet tall and six feet long, this cud-chewing quadraped has black hide. Bog Ape Hunters around Fastheld often use tales of their encounters with bog apes to finagle free drinks out of the more gullible guests in local taverns. The bog ape is said to be nine-feet-tall, covered from head to toe in a greenish-brown shaggy coat, with a long snout full of fangs, glowing red eyes and leathery ears that fan out and taper to a point like those of a cavebat. The creatures are said to be abominations created long ago by the Shadow's Touch. A nine-foot-tall bipedal creature, covered from head-to-toe in shaggy brown fur. The bog ape has long, hulking arms with clawed fingers. Its bucket-shaped head has a blunt snout that bristles with yellowed fangs. Brown Elk A hooved quadraped, with a slender black snout and a pelt of soft beige fur. The brown elk has pointed antlers that sprout from the top of its head. Bushdragon The bushdragon is a five-foot-long quadraped reptile, with red-andgreen throat flukes, pale olive green hide and a whip-like tail. Sharp fangs protrude from its long snout. Cavebat A leather-winged mammal with claws, a blunt-nosed, rounded head and sharp fangs. Chicken A burgundy-feathered flightless fowl with wings, a beak, crimson waddle and yellow talons. Chitter A foot-long quadraped mammal of Fastheld, with bulging amber eyes masked in black fur, striped black and white from snout to prehensile tail. Dairy Cow About five feet tall and six feet long, this cud-chewing quadruped has mottled black and white hide. Fighting Rooster Domesticated fowl, trained to fight other roosters for sport. Four-Toed Hunch The four-toed hunch is a three-foot-long quadraped mammal of Fastheld with large green eyes and rounded ears, covered from snout to rump in short gray fur. A bare pink tail extends about a foot from the rump. Goat A four-foot-tall hooved quadraped with horns, a slight tuft of beard beneath its slender snout, and coarse hide. Gray Buzzard A gray-plumed buzzard with a wingspan of about six feet, talons and a beak. Gray Squawker An orange-beaked bird with gray wing feathers and white feathers bushed on its chest. Kahar Red Deer A cinnamon-furred, hooved quadraped with large brown eyes, a slender snout, and spiked antlers. Lobster A mottled brown creature with a hard, segmented shell, multiple segmented legs and two large claws. Lomasa Goose A web-footed goose with white feathers and a yellow beak. Longflank Hare A long-eared quadraped mammal covered in gray and brown fur, with paddle-shaped back feet that give it remarkable leaping ability. Lowland Bison An eight-foot-long hooved, chocolate-brown quadraped mammal with blunt horns jutting from the top of its head. Mankiller Bear A ten-foot-long cinnamon-furred quadraped mammal with clawed feet and ferocious-looking fangs bristling from its snout. Marsh Pheasant A foot-high bird with a black beak, glittering black eyes, and feathers of brown, gray and black. Mongoose A three-foot-long quadraped mammal, sleek and sinuous, with clawed feet, brown fur, dark eyes, sharp teeth and rounded ears. Moss Jay A six-inch-tall bird with blue beak, red eyes and olive green feathers. Mountain Goat A white and gray mountain goat, hooved, with a scruff of white beard and a couple of horns jutting from its head. (Halagh only) Mud Bear A six-foot-long brown-furred quadraped mammal with a mask of black fur around its eyes and ears. Nightslider A nine-foot-long legless reptile, with jet black scales, sharp fangs and glittering green eyes. Paso Fino Colt Pig A three-foot long, three-foot-high pink-skinned, hooved quadraped with a bulging mid-section, curlycue tail, blunted snout and a perpetual-seeming grin. Rainbow Crab A blue, red and yellow crab with two claws, six legs and eyes on white stalks. River Eel A three-foot long eel with black skin. River Mantis An eighteen inch long, light brown four-sectioned chitinous insectoid with eight long, plated legs, and two thicker, pincered arms. In the back is a wide, plated horizontal fin. River Trotter Colt Rock Wolf A five-foot-long quadraped mammal, with clawed feet, gray and white fur, haunting ice blue eyes, sharp teeth and angled ears that sprout tufts of white fur. Salmon A two-foot-long gilled fish with green dorsal scales and pink ventral scales. Sheep A three-foot-high, four-foot-long hooved mammal with a thick wool coat and a rounded black snout. Shire Colt Shriekweasel A four-foot-long quadraped mammal, sleek and sinuous, with clawed feet, brown fur, dark eyes masked in goldenrod fur, sharp teeth and angled ears. Sienna Owl A two-foot-tall owl with orange beak, yellow eyes and beige feathers. Silk Spider Used by weavers to produce raw silk. These spiders tend to be fairly large in size, and a mottled brown in color. Silver Ape A five-foot-tall bipedal mammal with gray, silver and white fur covering its massively built body, from bucket-shaped head to broad shoulders to brutallooking fists to strong legs that in life can kick a man's spine out of his body from the front. Snaplizard A ten-foot-long quadraped reptile, with stubby legs, thick green and brown scales, a snout bristling with sharp teeth and a spiked tail. Snow Bear A six-foot-long white-furred quadraped mammal with a mask of gray fur around its eyes and ears. Treeclinger A three-foot-tall bipedal mammal with gray fur, rounded ears and sleepy-looking amber eyes. Trout A two-foot-long gilled fish with green scales. Tuft-Eared Wildcat A four-foot-long quadraped mammal, with clawed feet, spotted beige and black fur, sharp teeth and angled ears that sprout tufts of white fur. Tumbler A three-foot-long brown-furred quadraped aquatic mammal with a mask of gray fur around its eyes and a long tail that in life helps propel it through water. Wild Boar A four-foot-long quadraped mammal, with hooved feet, matted brown fur, a snout bristling with sharp teeth and tusks. Wildling The most immediate threat known to dwell beyond the Aegis are the humanoid creatures known as the Wildlings, with their oblong skulls, mottled green skin, and clawed fingers that are tainted by a lethal poison. In the past millennium, two major Wildling Wars have been fought between Fastheld's inhabitants and the Shadow-Touched creatures. The first war led to the construction of the Aegis and the establishment of House Kahar as the Imperial house of Fastheld. The second war was waged just a few decades ago, during the reign of Talus Kahar XIII. Wildlings continue to probe at the Aegis, scaling the wall where they can and occasionally burrowing beneath it, when possible. The Emperor's Blades, assigned to man the Aegis, protect against such incursions. It is unknown how large the Wildling population remains beyond the Aegis. It is also unknown exactly why the Wildlings persist in their efforts to infiltrate the walled city-state of Fastheld. Category:Items